poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas:Hop Island
Minecraft Island. Sorry. My Mistake there. This is the Minecraft Island characters: 1. Steve 2. Villager King (gives you a tamed wolf to help you) 3. Villagers 4. Villager Guard 5. Villager Trader 6. Creebies (Half Creeper half zombie) 7. Skeltental Poptropicans Okay. Now, plot: 1. You arrive at a mysterious island! You turn to your LEFT and you see a HUGE sign that says, "King Morphy's Village. Must confirm you are not a danger to this village." 2. You try and rush in, feeling lost, but the Villager Guards stop you and ask, "Who are you?" 3. You can either say, "Nobody," "I am a nightmare to this village," OR: "Um, I am looking for a job." You must select the right phrase, or the guards will NOT let you in! 4. The right phrase was the third one! The Villager Guards say, "Well, King Morphy DID say he was looking for a duster..." 5. You gladly say, "I'll take the job! Now please let me in." Then the Guards will open the gate for you and you step in. 6. You have to talk to the Villager Trader. He lives further back than the rest of the villagers' houses. Once you talk with him, he'll gift you twenty pieces of regular wood and a iron axe. 7. Now, you must try and go to King Murphy's castle. You might not notice it at first, since all the villagers are crowded around and when you try to talk to them, they say something else randomly. Since you earned the gifts, the villagers had cleared up since it is almost nighttime and they rushed back to their houses. 8. The castle guards let you in, since you say you're applying the job for the duster. 9. You speak to King Murphy, and you say you're looking for the duster job, but he says he already hired someone but he's also looking for a Monster Capturer since there had been a lot of monsters around lately. 10. You say "okay" to the job and he gifts you three tamed wolves that follow you around. 11. The Creebies are so-so to beat, and all you have to do is whack them three or four times with your iron axe. 12. You can also collect, mine and craft things! You can craft a crafting machine with four pieces of wood that is shaped like a diamond in the crafting spaces. 13. The skeltental Poptropicans can morph anytime into villagers! But then, their eyes still glow red rapidly and you can tell by how their arms are swinging awkwardly (normal villagers never swing arms)! These monsters are super hard to beat; about 10 beats with an axe and 8 beats with a sword. 14. You must kill the Creebie King AND Skeltental Queen, that controls all of the monsters! 15. Once you beat these things, you can either continue mining and crafting, literally like free Minecraft with NO MONSTERS!! 16. The Creebie King will drop TONS of Creebie Hide, plus a Creebie egg that will hatch and is automatically tamed! (Creebie Hide can be crafted into really, really strong armor!) The Skeltental Queen will drop her crown, which you can wear but you must show it to King Murphy first, and he'll reward you with a medallion. How cool is THIS Minecraft Poptropica Island?! You can apply this for the Poptropica Dream Island Contest that is comin' right up! Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Ideas Category:Idea Category:Poptropica Island Ideas